Harry Potter: The Second Darkness
by Ndasuunye
Summary: Harry thought he was the only one who was chased by an evil wizard but that isn't the case. There is a new transfer student who has his sights for a very lovely girl. OOTP setting OCxCC.
1. The Hooded Stranger

A/N: Well here it is, my first Harry Potter fanfic. It is basically about a boy who has a similar life as Harry Potter, but not the same happiness as Potter though. There will be some OCxChoC in this story. Well, enough talk, here you go, read and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That is own by J.K. Rowling (the best writer in history). I only own the Original chararcter, so it is now copyrigted.**

Rated "M" for violence, use of language and sexual content.

**

* * *

**

**The Hooded Stranger**

He had arrived at the station of 9-¾ twenty minutes early. He was escorted by a couple of light skinned British Aurors. They seemed that they were always on the lookout for something. Every thirty seconds they would look around their current area. He hated it. He did not want to be protected. They if they weren't lucky would only get hurt in the process. He was so assured he could take care of himself. He sat on his suitcase and watched the train emit smoke from it. It was the only thing that kept his mind busy and him from not getting bored. So many things were going through his mind.

_'__Hmm, I wonder what this so called 'school of greatness' will be like. I bet it will be a bunch a stiff European kids with stiff European teachers along with the same stiff headmaster.__ I really wish I was back where my true home was. Guess there is nothing I can do now.__'_

The Aurors by his side suddenly disturbed his train of thought.

"Well it is almost time to be heading out. We will see to it that you are on the train, then leave," said one Auror.

The young man sighed as he grabbed his bags and headed on the train. As he walked with the Aurors by his side, many kids looked at him. They had many faces on from confusion to jealousy to lust. The kids in their second year and up have never seen this young man before. Some just didn't care and continued their conversations with their families and friends. The young man saw these stares and made no emotion of any type of concern of this. As soon as he found a seat he wanted that was empty, he got help putting up his bags.

"Well, have a good term this year. Make some friends and for Pete's sake man, smile for a change. You act like your death or something."

The young man just looked at them and the Aurors made their farewells. He sat down. He had little money from his muggle job and even that little bit didn't make a bit of difference. He wouldn't be able to use such coins in the wizard world. He sat down and closed compartment door shut. He didn't lock it but just left it closed and nothing more. He looked at himself in his reflection off the door. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt with the sleeves a slight bit past is elbows, a pair of baggy blue akedemic jeans as well as a pair of white on blue midtop uptown Nikes. He was dark skinned with brown eyes and black short afro like hair. He was a handsome young man although he felt he was just average.

He didn't want to put on his new uniform until he got halfway there. He looked out the window and saw many parents waving at their children and giving last minute hugs. All this made his blood boil and angered him. He was sadden and angry looking at this. It only brought back bad memories. He looked to the left and right of him from his window to see many kids from their windows waving as the train suddenly took off. The train tooted its whistle three times as it headed out. He sat back down in his chair and took from his pocket an Mp3 player. He plugged the earphones in his ears and silently without making any noise listened to his music. As he listened to the music, it started to rain and he pondered once again.

_'__Hmm, those Aurors told me it takes five hours to get there. I guess I will change into my outfit in __2 hours and 30 minutes. Hmm still I am bored right now. There is nothing to do and I have no one to talk to. I couldn't bring my snake as a pet to Hogwarts since that isn't an authorized pet. Without him, I am alone, AGAIN.__'_

Two and a half hours past and he quickly changed into his school outfit. His differed from the original one's though. Although he had his plain black school robes, attached to it was a hood with a sliver strap hanging at the ends of the hood. He had then put his hood over his head as he heard someone closing in on his compartment. As the door is opened, two kids with strange badges on their robes, looks at the hooded lad and at each other. The first one is a tall red haired boy with freckles all over his face and blue eyes. The person on his side a young female with long bushy brown hair, light skinned. When she talked, she sounded rather bossy and bared a pair of rather large front teeth. Behind the two was a boy. This boy had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, had messy black hair and sported a pair of black circle framed glasses with a tape on the middle of it.

They had seen the kid but he had his hood over his head with his head down. So they didn't really get to look at his face.

"Uh, excuse me sir, is it alright if we sit here. We have nowhere else to accompany ourselves?" asked the female.

Her tone was seemingly light hearted when she spoke with the young man. He gestured with his head to come in. The three of them to the offer and walked into the compartment and had a seat. The female sat by the young man while the two boys sat on the opposite side.

"Harry, did you see the daily prophet yet?" asked the girl.

"No I didn't Hermione, what's so special about it this time," replied the boy with the scar on his head.

"Yeah Hermione, what is so damn special that you just had to show," remarked the red haired boy in response to the lightning scared child.

"Wait hold on, do you hear music?"

They all stopped for a minute to listen for something. The hooded young man lifted his head up and lifted his Mp3 into the air. They all looked at it with awe.

"I apologize if this is disturbing you. I like to listen to my muggle music."

The girl looked in fascination at the object then replied to the hooded boy's words.

"No no it is alright. I just never thought it would be an Mp3 player. That cost quite a lot of money. How did your parents afford it?"

The hooded boy stayed quiet for a minute. He wanted to go off on her but that would be rude. She doesn't know of his past, so she wouldn't be at fault for bringing it up.

"I," he started putting emphasis on the word I. "attained it myself."

"Hey hold on, what is this 'Mp3' you speak of. I have never heard of it?" said Ron.

"I will explain it to you later. Right now we need to discuss what happened in the prophet."

Harry stayed quiet and looked at the hooded man with a look of interest. He seemed to think there was more to this child than meets the eye.

"In the prophet I read about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It said that there was a bunch of people that were making havoc, Britain. It was said they called themselves 'The Shadows'."

"Well what does this have to do with Voldermort," exclaimed Harry in a bored tone.

Both Hermione and the red head glared wickedly at their friend.

"Whoops, sorry. What does He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have to do with this?"

"Let me finish Harry, goodness. Anyway, they were saying they their Master wants He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a chant. They destroyed wizard buildings and all that was in their way. This included some muggle homes as well."

"What no way Hermione, I thought there was only Death Eaters that followed someone. Did you know about these followers before," asked Harry in a concerned tone of voice.

"No unfortunately, what about you Ron?"

Both Hermione and Harry looked at the red head boy. He only shook his head in disapprove. They all sat quiet for a minute and Hermione looked at the daily prophet once again. The front had big bold print word that said:

**'Shadows of the Night?'**

"Excuse me young lady, may I see that paper if that is ok?" asked the hooded kid.

"Oh yes, that is quite alright. Here you go."

Hermione handed the paper to the hooded man.

"See Ron, why can't you be more polite like that," she said in her usual bossy tone of voice.

Ron, grunted, folded his arms and looked at her.

"I am polite; you're the rude, noisy and bossy one."

Both Hermione and Ron glared at each other wickedly. Harry in turn just smiled and chuckled at the two.

"You guys will never change," said Harry still chuckling a bit.

When Harry decided to look elsewhere, his eyes had laid their sights on the hooded kid, who was shaking. The hooded young man gripped the paper tightly as he shook. He was enraged at the paper with the content his held. Since his hood was over his head, he didn't notice that Harry, and now Hermione and Ron were watching him with confusion.

"Hey sir, are you alright. You're shaking quite rapidly," asked Harry.

He started to wonder who this person was that he would get this upset over something that doesn't concern him. The hooded young man lifted his head from the paper and looked at the three people around him. They were all looking at him confused.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am quite alright. I didn't mean to scare; if I did, I sincerely apologize. It is just I also am curious to know who these 'Shadows" people are."

They wanted to know what his expression was, but could not due to the fact that he had his hood up.

"Umm, I notice something, is this your first time coming here to Hogwarts. I don't recognize anyone with that voice or as a matter of fact don't know anyone who wears a hood over their head."

Hermione knew she didn't know this person from the start. She thought she could probably befriend this person. She thought this person might be better than that weird girl Harry was speaking with.

"Yes, this is my first time coming to Hogwarts," the hooded young man replied simply.

"Hmm, well my name is Hermione Granger; it is nice to meet such a person that shows great politeness."

She stuck out her hand as a gesture of greeting. Her smile was warm, yet a little creepy. But mostly warm. He looked at the hand and realized he wanted her to shake it. As soon as he shook her hand, she pulled it back hastily and looked at her watch.

"Whoops, would you look at the time. Come one Ron, it is almost time for train departure. We have to make sure everyone is prepared to leave. Oh when the train comes to a stop and you have to exit the train, look for me and Ron so we can guide you to the school. It is mandatory for all first years to do this."

Hermione was looking at the stranger with the hood over his head. He looked at her and nodded his head once. As soon as she left he shook his head and started speaking a strange language to himself. He didn't realize that the boy on his opposite side could understand it, so the boy made an error.

"Hey you don't talk about my friend that way," shouted Harry.

He glared at the boy who was in turn shocked that this lightning scarred kid could understand Parseltongue. This was something he wasn't expecting.

"You know Parseltongue as well kid," said the hooded kid still in shock. Although you couldn't see it on his face, you could hear it in the tone of his voice.

"Yeah I can understand it. Is that what you said was Parseltongue?"

"Yeah it was. I understand it completely. How is it that you were able to understand Parseltongue young man? Were you born with it?"

Harry was baffled at what he just heard. He didn't think there would be another person who could understand Parseltongue in the school other than him.

"I think I was born with it kid. I am Harry Potter, nice to meet you kid. How come you don't need to go with my friends like all the other first years do?"

"Because, Mr. Potter, I am a fifth year. What year are you?"

Harry was shocked at what he just heard. He never saw this kid in school ever. How could that be if he is a fifth year?

"I am a fifth year as well. But how is it that are a fifth year and you are new to the school."

The boy smirked under his hood. He then took off his hood to reveal himself to Harry.

"That is simple. I am a transfer student. Haven't you ever heard of one?"

Harry was in complete shock at what he heard. He never knew someone could be a transfer student at a wizard school. The boy was now looking at Harry with a serious face. Harry was about to ask him something else but was soon interrupted.

"Look lets save twenty questions for later, when are going to the building. Right now the train has stopped which must mean we are here."

Harry didn't even notice the train come to a halt. He was so busy wrapped up in confusion all feeling momentarily left his body. As soon as the dark skinned man started looking around, Harry immediately knew he was looking for his bags.

"Don't worry about the bags kid; they will be picked up by the staff of the school. So let's just go."

"Whatever you sayBoy of Legend."

The dark skinned young man had hissed the boy of legend part in Parseltongue which made Harry question this boy he was walking with. Why didn't he just 'The Boy Who Lived'. There was something about this kid. Harry was going to find out, but for now he would just make friends with this newcomer. After they reached the school, Harry finally understood why this young was a fifth year.

_'Ah, so that is it eh. He moved from another country for some unknown reason and was able to have a special conference with Professor Dumbledore to be made to go to this school. Yet although this may be, I feel there is a big hole in his story that he didn't want t fill n. Well, we aren't good friends so he doesn't need to tell me what that hole is. It is probably something serious. Yet I don't think that it is as serious as my life.'_

Harry was soon interrupted from his thoughts when he was met up with Hermione and Ron.

"Hey I didn't see that new kid Harry. Did you see him go with another prefect Harry?" asked Hermione. She didn't want anything to happen to a new student on the first day of the school.

"No he is right behind us."

When Harry looked behind him he didn't see the boy at all.

"Harry that isn't funny."

"Well he was right behind me, I wonder where he went."

"I think he probably went with the rest of the first years," interjected Ron.

The three of them walked to their table and sat down. Harry tried to look for the boy through the amount f first years but it was too crowed to see him, if he was even there at all.

* * *

Well, what do you think. Yes I know, I added some designer brand clothes in there and even a muggle device that is used in wizard world. Only the stranger has the guts to use such muggle devices. Don't worry, I wil make another chapt on the same day. Leave your reviews. 


	2. Transfer Student

The second chapter. I wasn't sure about how I should introduce our dark skinned stranger to the school so I winged it. Well enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does**

Rated "M" for language, sexual content

**

* * *

**

**Transfer Student**

The dark skinned had to wait with one other person on a separate line away from the rest of the first years. He, unlike the other person, was not nervous. He was used to exciting things good or bad. As the rest of the group of first years emptied out, he stayed bored as hell. The last first year was called and was chosen to be a Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw table roared as their last recruit of the year came to their table. Then the lady who was calling all the first years calmed down the room. She was sort of old wearing a long black robe, with a tall pointed hat on her hair. Her skinny long fingers held a piece of parchment in her hand. She then read the name; followed by the country that person came from.

"Now, that we have cleared all the first years for the term, let us now welcome our transfer students. First up, Cornell Jonathan, from United States of America."

The young man was breathing hard as he approached the stool. He was light skinned, had a pointed nose and was fairly handsome. He wore the normal school outfit, with nothing special involved. He looked around nervously as he saw all eyes on him. He was sweating slowly. The sorting hat was placed upon him as sat on the stool. The hat was on his head for a good thirty seconds before it called him to be a Hufflepuff. The table roared as he walked over to their table. It was finally the dark skinned man's turn.

"Ok students; settle down, we have one more person. Kajik Bujune, originally from Zimbabwe, then from United States of America."

The dark skinned stranger walked slowly down the hall in between the staff table and the four student tables. He didn't look at them but many of the females were looking at him with interest. Even some of the Slytherin girls whistled at him. He then sat on the stool and looked at the people in front of hm. He smiled to himself to see quite a bit of pretty looking females in the audience. As the sorting hat was placed upon him, he could hear it speaking quietly.

"Hmm your mind child, it is so confusing you have the heart of a Gryffindor, yet the cunning of a Slytherin. What to do, what to do?"

The hat had a difficult time sorting this one out. He wasn't like all the others. Even Harry Potter's mind was easier than this. There was something truly strange with this kid for the sorting hat to take this long. The sorting hat then decided.

"Slytherin," the hat yelled loudly.

The Slytherin table roared as they had another member of the team. As he walked over to the table, he saw a very beautiful girl in his eyes. She was wearing the standard school uniform; she had long black hair that shined in the light, nice brown eyes and a soft smile to top it off. When he pasted her, he faintly smiled only for her to blush a bit and quickly turn to her friend by her side. Bujune had sat down at a spot waiting just for him by some Slytherin girl. He was in front of a young man with a pale, pointed face, sleek white-blond hair, and grey eyes. He looked at Bujune for a moment and started to speak when food suddenly appeared in front of their plate.

"Well well, a transfer student from Africa eh, very nice. And you are in Slytherin that is saying something. Welcome to the Slytherin house, the name is Draco Malfoy."

Draco had stuck out his hand to Bujune who had his face filled with a bunch of chicken. He shook the boy's hand irritably, as he was tired of being nice all day and started to listen to what he had to say.

"Well Bujune, did I say that right?"

Bujune nodded in response as he started on some muffins and some pumpkin tasting juice.

"Here is the deal; we here at the Slytherin house are considered the best on the block so to speak. The head of the Slytherin house is Professor Severus Snape, but just call him Professor Snape. I am, of course the most popular boy in the house. So don't get surprised if you hear girls talking about me. Well I will give you a more depth conversation later, but right now let's just enjoy the food for now."

He was barely listening and only nodded his head at Draco. He was mostly thinking about that girl he saw just a minute ago. His mind was steady on that girl. He didn't know why, but he kept thinking about her. Moments later while he was still eating, the food suddenly disappeared and he grew momentarily angry as he was still starving. The old man was about to get up until some young lady he seen before, had beat him to the punch and walked to the front of the room. As she spoke, many people were drifting off into separate conversations. Most of them that were among the girls were about 'that handsome transfer student'.

Of course while everyone else quietly spoke, only a few students actually listened including Bujune. It wasn't until moments later after speaking in riddles, so to speak, she finally was finished and the headmaster stepped up. He announced that everyone will start class tomorrow morning and the two transfer students will report to him now in his office. As everyone else left to their common rooms, Jonathan and Bujune reported to the headmaster's office, led by an old short man with a bald patch at the top of the head, dark messy hair, and a long face. He was accompanied by a striped grey and white cat. The door to the office was already open and they were greeted whole heartedly by the old man headmaster.

"Come in, come in. I would like to give you your schedules. Enjoy a chocolate frog while you're at it."

By the two kids were a mount full of chocolate frogs. They both took one as the headmaster started to speak.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. I would like you Cornell, to get your schedule as I already made it for you. I believe you have all the classes you need, being that you made you came to us, ahead of time."

The boy retracted his schedule from Albus grip, nodded his head and took off with the head of his house. Dumbledore then looked at Bujune and smiled. Bujune on the other hand was not smiling.

"Well, I read your transcript and saw results from your old school. I am very impressed. You weren't lying when you said you were talented. You will be placed in with the fifth years. A word of caution though."

Dumbledore's face went from happy and content to serious. He leaned to Bujune's ear so it came as a whisper.

"I don't want you to be caught by him. He is already looking for his half brother. So try not to draw any unauthorized attention to yourself. We already have one to watch over, I don't want two. Also, don't use _those _spells here. We wouldn't want you going to Azkaban would we?"

The headmaster then pulled his head from the side of Bujune's head and smiled once again at him.

"Well, it seems that, due to the amount of time it took me to get you into the school it seemed that I forgot to get your schedule together."

It was then that the lady who was announcing the names at the sorting hat interrupted their conversation.

"I am sorry to intervene, but I have the boy's schedule right here. I knew you were too busy at the moment, so I took the liberty of making it myself."

She handed it to Albus and stood back in the shadows of the room.

"Ah, good work Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore overlooked the schedule quickly and handed it Bujune.

"She always gets the job done. Well, here you are your schedule for the year. Your first class will be Defense against the Dark Arts. Your prefect, Draco Malfoy will guide you to your dorm so you can go to sleep. Don't look so gloomy my boy, tomorrow will be the first day of school."

Bujune walked out of Dumbledore's office. As soon as he walked out the office, he was startled by Draco popping out from the side of the door.

"Hey kid, so isn't this your lucky day. You get to walk the entire way to the common room with me all by yourself. You are lucky."

Bujune tilted his head to the side from hearing this kid brag about himself. He hoped he didn't have to hear during the walk. Too bad for him he did, but only up to the Entrance Hall where they were at a staircase on the left side of a large set of stairs. As soon as they got to a stairwell, the topic was finally changed.

"Alright we, unlike the rest of the softy houses, live tough underground. So I wouldn't expect you to be surprised that we are…"

Bujune started to tune him out as Draco kept talking about how you can be tough and a bunch of other nonsense regarding the Slytherin house. He just wouldn't shut up. Bujune had bawled his fist up tightly by his sides, as he felt ready to hit Draco for not shutting the hell up. He then stopped abruptly in front of a stone wall.

"Hey why did you take us to a stone wall Draco?" he asked irritably.

"Ah, you'll see." Draco then faced the stone wall in front of him and smirked. "Basilisk."

Draco stepped back and Bujune followed. The stone wall opened like a two door elevator; both halves of the wall slid opposite sides of each other and revealed the Slytherin common room. The common room was long and low with a rough stone ceiling and walls. It was lit by green-tinted lamps hanging by chains and carved chairs stand around a fire burning under an elaborate mantelpiece. It had a somewhat dark and gloomy atmosphere to the place which made Bujune smile slyly. Draco saw him smile and was proud to have someone like him a Slytherin. He didn't know what it was about this kid, but it was something that made him cool.

"Well it is late and I'm tired. Lead the way to the bedrooms Draco."

They both yawned slightly and Draco led them to their room. When they got to the boys dorm, some of the Slytherin were still up discussing about the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Draco then spoke up.

"Alright my friends, I know we would love to talk about how wonderful the new dark arts teacher is, but let's get some rest for tomorrow eh."

All the remaining Slytherin boys awake said their respective good nights to each other and went into their beds. There were only two empty beds left. Bujune was starting his way over to a bed when Draco stopped him.

"Whoa there Bujune, beds are already set for us already. I believe yours is over there."

He pointed to the empty one way in the far end of the room. He walked over there calmly without making any form of emotion with his body. Draco said goodnight to him and Bujune didn't say anything in response. He was tired of that kid's mouth. As soon as he met him, it went off like an alarm. It just wouldn't shut up. If he knew him well enough, he would have decked him in the face. He sat down on his bed and looked around. He then saw his bags and opened one of them hastily to see a pair of swords. They were steel silver the blades, the handle was moderate size for a sword of black and blue. He picked them up and smiled as he pondered on the past. He smiled as thought to himself.

_Ah, my dual Dao swords. These bring back memories every time. Why was I chosen to have this life of hell? I wish I could relive the happy moments of my life again. I just want things to go back to normal. I guess things never will._

He put the dual Dao swords back into his bag, took off his clothes and put on a shirt to sleep in and dozed off in his bed. Tomorrow will be a new day. Until tomorrow came, he resided in his dreams where his happy memories warmed him.

"Harry, I know by now you saw his face already."

"Yeah Ron I did, Bujune was a cool kid."

Ron was shocked when he said that name.

"Hold on my friend, you mean that dark skinned transfer student from Africa was the hooded kid."

"Yeah that was him."

"Oh my word, did you see all the girls that were looking at him the way they did? He is a freaking babe magnet. Wow, who would have thought such a kid would be so popular already. Yet I don't see why he wore that hood on the train. He already looks nice."

Harry shrugged as he put on his pajamas. they said their goodnights and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Have you found Voldermort yet?"

"No sir, but we have found clues to his whereabouts."

"Oh what did you find?"

"He said he is willing to tell us only if we tell him what we want from him."

"So be it. Bring him in."

A man in a Death Eater masked then was signaled in.

* * *

The second transfer student was only there as a filler. I didn't want Bujune to be the only transfer student to enter the school so I threw in an extra. I am not sure if I will use him later on in the story. Most likely he wont't. Anyway, a dual Dao sword is chinese style broadswords. I wasn't sure but I was thinking of having Hermione have a small crush on Bujune. No I don't want her to be his main squeeze but just something on the side. Let me know what you think. Share your thoughts on this and the chapter. So review and see you next chapter. 


	3. A Normal Day

Hey all. It took me a couple hours to do this one. I had got writer's block on one part with the class scene. Well here it is enjoy. Still I get these hits yet noone reviews. Come on give me a review good or bad.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling (the best writer in history) does. I only own and copyright the Original Charater.**

Rated "M"

**

* * *

**

**A Normal Day**

"So what information do you have for me sir. Remember not to try anything funny or there will be consequences."

"Well sir, what information I do have on my Dark Lord, he has allowed me to share, but first before I, a Death Eater share any information with you, why is it that you wish to seek my Dark Lord?"

"Hmm, I guess I can enlighten you on the details. I see no harm in this."

The Great Hall was buzzing with conversation as many people ate their breakfast; people were talking of how their first day of class would be. The Slytherin girls were all gawking at their new dreamboat of a boy as he entered the hall with Draco. Some of them were smiling at Draco as well, but mostly to Bujune. Draco smiled to himself as he thought the girls were smiling at him. He was to blunt and arrogant to notice the fact that even some of the girls were waving at Bujune, but that is Draco for you. They sat down next to Draco's favorite bodyguards. They were both big as one of them was large, with gorilla-like arms and a pudding bowl-style haircut, and the other is a bit similar only that he is slimmer and has "V" like hair line with curly hair and taller. As they sat down, both boys happily said hello to Draco and he replied the same way.

"Hey Malfoy, who is the dark skinned kid?" asked the shorter of the duo.

"Crabbe is you that forgetful. He is one of the transfer students to this school. He's Bujune remember."

Crabbe sighed in awe, as he suddenly remembered the face that made his appearance yesterday.

"Ah good to see you kid. The name is Vincent Crabbe but you can just call me Crabbe."

The other boy suddenly interjected.

"I am Gregory Goyle. You can call me Goyle of course. We are one of the toughest kids in the house. So try not to forget that."

While the two were bragging about their superiority up to a certain extent, Draco and Bujune were already eating their breakfast. As soon as he realized that Gregory and d Vincent finish, he announced himself to them.

"Hmm Crabbe and Goyle, one of the toughest kids in the house eh? I will try not to forget that."

He smirked to himself as their bragging got to him. He was perplexed to see such people. They were not the least bit intimidating in his eyes. He felt that he could beat them easily.

_Those two are something else. It seems they use brute strength and nothing more. An agile kid of twelve could defeat them. Tch._

He was then bombarded by a couple of somewhat cute Slytherin girls. He yet didn't really care for them and he was soon asked a lot of questions. Such questions like what part of Africa was he from, why did he move here, what was it like over there. Things like that. The normal questions a new guy would be asked. Draco listened carefully to the answers he gave. He was intrigued himself to know what such information. Before Bujune could answer any of them, it was time for him to go to class. He was fairly glad that bell rang for class. He didn't want too much attention on already. Albus was sitting in his usual seat at the front of the Great Hall watching with amusement. The stout Dolores Umbridge was looking at the same scene with distaste. As Bujune walked off with his usual mean stated face, he was then accompanied by Hermione, Ron and Harry. Fortunately Draco didn't see this as he was busy with his two "bodyguards" and some pug-faced girl by his side. As the four of them walk, they all greet each other with the usual hellos.

"So, this is your face under that hood of yours eh?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, this is it," Bujune replied coldly. It wasn't like he was trying to be heartless, it just who he was.

"Hmm so your name's Bujune eh and you're from Zimbabwe eh. Why did you move?" asked an interested Ron. Harry just walked with them but not before looking at a certain black haired Ravenclaw.

There was a sudden pause between the four of them before Bujune started up again.

"It is personal. Nothing to concern yourself with."

The three Gryffindors looked in confusion as they sought to understand this kid. It was like talking to a sloth. Boring and uninteresting. Yet Hermione continued to pursue.

"Hmm so you are in Slytherin eh, not one of the most popular of the houses but you take what you can receive."

"I was told that it was the most popular houses in school."

Bujune was confused and had a confused face to match. He didn't understand what was going on here.

"Hah," exclaimed Ron out of the clear blue. "I bet you that snake in the grass Malfoy told you such rubbish."

Bujune nodded his head as his expression returned back to the cool dark one that it was. Harry then spoke up as they head up a moving stairs.

"Man that kid is so twisted. Then again it is expected for him to brag about his house like that. Listen hear is the deal. Slytherin is disliked most of the other houses. Only people who don't give a damn about it are the teachers. So don't let Draco gasp your head up like that."

Ron and Hermione both nodded in agreement in what he said. It was then that Ron realized something.

"Hey wait a minute, you aren't a fifth year. Why are you coming with us to our fifth year class?"

Hermione and Harry shook their heads at each other as they heard Ron, Bujune was about to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"Because Ron, think about it. Why they announce him as a transfer student if he was a first year. If that was the case, then he would have been sorted with the rest of the first years. Do you understand?"

Ron let out a sigh of awe as they continued up to a room after walking up three flights of moving stairs. As they enter, Bujune is suddenly stopped by the same from last night. She was a short, squat woman resembling a large pale toad. A broad, flabby face, little neck, and a wide, slack mouth, and short, curly, mouse-brown hair with a black velvet bow in it. She had pulled the boy to the side so she can introduce him to the class. As soon as she felt it was time to close the door, she ushered him in and close the door behind him. He knew she wanted to introduce him to the class and just stood to the side of the front of the class.

"Class welcome to the new year. I am sure some of you have already met and spoken with him at least once. This is the new transfer student Bujune, from Zimbabwe. Please make our new fifth year student feel at home. You may take a seat anywhere that is available Bujune.

As he walked down through the rows of desks, he saw what he wished he didn't. It was Draco signaling him with his hand to sit with him. He would have played it off but he knew Draco saw him look that way. Harry was not surprised of what he saw; Draco always wanted another person to be part of his entourage. As Bujune sat down, he heard the lady speak once more.

"Welcome to your fifth year of Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Dolores Umbridge as you may or may not know."

She then darted a quick glare at Harry,

"I feel that your previous ways of being taught were far too dangerous. So I have developed a much safer way to teach."

She then flicked her wand as a number of books that were once on her table flew to each person in the room. Bujune was the only person to not receive a book.

"Bujune, seeing as I did not realize that you would be coming to this class, you will be without a book for the remainder of the week. I have ordered another book to come so do not worry."

He sighed as he knew he would have to share with the person next to him. Draco was next to that girl he was with earlier. Umbridge then continued.

"Now before we begin, we need to go over the basic rules of this classroom. When you speak…"

She then started to rant off about the rules. He was then bored again. Sure every teacher was supposed to go over the rules, but she just went over the top with it. Although it seemed like everyone else was paying attention to the teacher, really everyone was off in their own little world. After Professor Umbridge gave the class their assignment, which was to read the first chapter of their book, he saw Hermione's hand in the air which stayed there for several minutes unanswered. At first he didn't really pay attention and just read along with Draco. After a minute, he got irritated seeing her hand up and was about to yell until she finally called her.

"Yes dear," asked Professor Umbridge.

"Why is it that you are not teaching us spells that will actually defend us and instead making us read?"

The class entire attention was on her. Everyone was quiet and not paying attention. Even Draco wanted to hear this one.

"Well Ms. Granger, are won't be such need for defensive spells in my classroom."

It started to get intense as more students started to ask her related questions and she was getting quite irritated at it. Bujune was simply amused at the whole thing, as well Draco. It was then that it got out of control when Harry mentioned Lord Voldermort. Mostly every, including Malfoy winced at the very name Voldermort. Only Bujune and Umbridge did not flinch by it. As he went to McGonagall office, and Umbridge distracted, Bujune did a quick spell on Umbridge's hair that made it stick up like static. All the kids burst with laughing as she did not notice only to usher them back to work. As the day gone by, lunch quickly came and he was expecting to be alone. He was outside with his lunch in his hand sitting somewhere off alone. Unfortunately that was not the case. The Slytherin girls then came over to him once again, but this time there was no escaping their clutches.

They came over like flies attracted to poop and barraged him with ton of questions. It was the same questions from this morning and then some extra ones. Ones out of the ordinary like, did he have a girlfriend back where he lived, and was he popular and more ridiculous questions. The onlooker, Ron, Hermione and Harry, but mostly Harry and Ron were completely envious by the lad.

"Man, I sure wish I could get girls to come up to me like that. I would be in heaven," said Ron.

Harry nodded in agreement while Hermione was disgusted.

"Jeez, those girls have no self restraint do they."

"Oh come off it Hermione he is a handsome guy. I am just surprised that all of the Hogwarts girls didn't barrage him."

Hermione said nothing to Harry's comment and continued eating.

After ten minutes of talking with the females, he then found himself gawking over the black haired Asian looking girl. He wondered if he would be able to talk with her. She turned around only to find him looking at her with interest and he quickly tried to play it off pretending to look elsewhere. It was amusing to the girl the way he acted just then. She then slightly blushed and turned back to her friend. They were walking back to the school while they discussed.

"Hey Cho, you know that is the fifth time this week he stared at you?"

"Sorry mom if I am embarrassing you. Come off it Mariette, he is probably just shy is all."

"Hmm maybe so or maybe he likes you. Just like Potter." She giggled at her own words as they rang devilishly in Cho's ear. Cho contemplated on the thought of Bujune liking her.

_Why would he like me for? He seems like a person who doesn't want to be bothered by anyone. Heck, it seems that Draco irritates him a lot. But what if he does like me._

She blushed a bit harder on her thought as she and the rest of her entourage left for class. She only wondered if he would actually talk with her.

It was now nearing the end of the day where everyone was in the main hall dining on dinner and on gossip. The news of Umbridge and Harry had spread like wildfire and yet they weren't so discreet with their voices either. Bujune was getting tired of all the noise and simply turned on his muggle device. Before he got a chance to really listen to it, it died on him leaving him down and sadden. He then saw from across the table the same girl he saw yesterday. He had a faint smile on his face and she caught his stare. Luckily for him, he was soon interrupted by none other than his favorite prat, Draco.

"Hey Bujune, you completed the rest of Professor Snape's essay he gave?"

Bujune sighed as he had to deal with the life and times of an annoying boy.

"No Draco, I still need to finish the rest of it."

"Hmm, not all of it eh. Well don't worry about it. You can finish the rest of it tomorrow. So don't worry about it." He then pulled the same girl from this morning.

"Well anyway, this is Pansy Parkinson, one of my friends. Pansy, this is that kid I told you about. You know the one from Africa."

She made no sign of affection at Bujune. He thought she seemed different from the rest of the group of Slytherin girls.

"Hello there Pansy, I am Bujune. Nice to meet you."

She said hello back and started to speak with Draco again. He waved later to him and pansy, Draco and his two friends then left for the common room. He then quickly finished his dinner and headed for the common room. As he walked he accidently bumped into Cho Chang who was with her friend Mariette at the time making Cho drop her books.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me help you," he said softly.

"Oh no that is quite alright," Cho said in response.

As they picked the books, they simultaneously reached for the same book and their hands touched. Cho turned slightly red as Bujune started to blush and his face was in shock. He didn't want to seem soft and stay with a tough attitude so he quickly turned his head down so she wouldn't see his face. Mariette simply chuckled at the sight as the two of them stood. He then looked at Cho as he started to speak.

"Hey what's your name kid?"

"Oh, my name is Cho Chang. I am a sixth year. You are that new transfer student right. Your name is uh..."

"Bujune," he said as he finished the girl's sentence. There was an awkward silence between the two until Marietta made a coughing noise in the background.

"Uh well Cho," stuttered Bujune, "I have to go. I hope to see you again. Until then." He then turned and walked away from the two as his head for the Gryffindor table. Cho smiled as he set off. She and her friend then walked off to their common room.

"Hey Hermione I need your help for a minute."

Hermione turned away from her two friends to see a tall Bujune coming towards her. She was a bit baffled as to why he came over to the Gryffindor table as well as the rest of the table themselves. He was a Slytherin after all, the type who would only associate with their own house. He ignored the suspicious glances he received as he stood next to Hermione.

"What do you need help with Bujune?" asked Harry as he, Ron and Hermione all got up. It seems as though they were about to leave themselves.

"You see, my Mp3 player, or 'muggle device' as some call it, ran out of battery life and I was wondering if there was a way to recharge it with magic."

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads as they knew no such spell. Hermione was deep in thought until her face brightened.

"Ok pay attention. I learned this from Ron's dad."

Ron was shocked at what he was told. Hermione then said an incantation and light hit the muggle device. After the spell was done, she told him to turn on his device. It was working again as he thanked Hermione and said goodnight to the trio.

"Hey Hermione, when did you learn that technique with my dad?" He had a confused look on his face.

"It the summer before the fourth year when I was carrying a flashlight with me when we left the Quiddicth World Cup."

"Oh ok yet he didn't share that spell with me."

Harry and Hermione chuckled at that while Ron grunted.

* * *

Well I didn't really know what to write for the class part so I winged it. Leave your reviews good or bad. 


	4. Upstaged

Well after a long hiatus I'm back. I been busy with life, reading malnga, looking at anime. Most importantly, being lazy. So yeah, now that I'm out the closest here you go. Much more interesting things. I will try to update as much as I can by the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns that (best Author in history) I do own the original characters. I also do not own the The Legend Of Zelda franchise (I wish I did) **

* * *

**Upstaged**

The sun shined brightly as the Great Hall buzzed with students eating their breakfast. Bujune was eating by Draco's side. Actually it was the other way around. As they ate, Gregory and Vincent was busy trying to finish Draco's paper. They would have been finished if only for the fact that Draco wouldn't share his essay as well as Bujune. Bujune stated that they need to know this on their own. They won't learn shit if they copy all their life. If faced with a duel how would they copy to win? Half of the Gryffindor 5th years were furiously rushing to finish their essays as well. Harry and Ron would have been in the same boat if not for Hermione's help. The bell rang and everyone went to their respective classes. The Gryffindor trio would have walked with Bujune if not for the fact that he couldn't slip away from Draco's watchful eye. He could have just up and left Draco, but he knew he didn't like Harry and company. It would be rude just to disrespect him like that. He wasn't that type of guy, even though he had that first glance impression. They were all in class and Bujune was reading alongside Draco as usual. He started to get bored reading such basic stuff. Reading all this was irrelevant to him so he started to drift off to sleep. Suddenly a loud banging noise stung his ears as he shot up.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night Mr. Kajik? There will be no sleeping in my class."

The noise came from a long ruler that had just been used by Dolores. He looked at her with dreary eyes that had a tint of annoyance in them.

"Maybe if this stuff wasn't so boring, I wouldn't be sleeping right now would I?" he snapped back. He didn't like the fact that she had them read such dry literature.

"Detention Mr. Kajik and you lose ten points for Slytherin," she spat back. She did not like the sort of disrespect coming from this young man. "Your kind is so filthy," she whispered as she walked back to her desk.

"What did you say Dolores? What kind do you mean" He could have sworn he heard something disrespectful coming from her as he glared at her with a killer intent. She just looked back towards him unfazed smiling.

"I did not say you can speak Mr. Kajik. That's another ten points from Slytherin."

"What," he yelled as he stood up slamming his hands on his table. The class was anxious to see what would happen next.

"I'd watch your tone of voice Mr. Kajik if I were you. One more outburst like that and you will have a double detention as well as an extra twenty points taken. Do you want that Mr. Kajik?"

He grunted as he sat back down and absently snatched the book from Draco's grasp.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Draco whispered angrily.

"Oh, sorry Malfoy. Wasn't thinking properly at the moment."

He took back the book as Draco started to read. Bujune just pretended to read as he had his attention elsewhere.

_I know I heard that bitch say something about me. If she thinks I didn't catch that, then she's stupider that she looks. And she looked dumb to begin with. I know she was talking about my race. She better not do it again. __There will be consequences._

The class ended and the 5th years of Gryffindor and Slytherin were buzzing about the little fiasco with Dolores and Bujune. Some kids heard what Dolores tried to whisper while others were clueless only to hear from their fellow peers. Some thought that she was talking about purebloods. That's all he could be after all since he is in Slytherin while others thought they were talking about race. The rumors didn't spread that far due to the fact that it wasn't that important to relish over. As they went to their next three classes, things went smoothly. Bujune was doing more than fairly well in magical creatures and was having a somewhat complex time in Divination. Lunch finally came as did the Daily Prophet. As he took his lunch out on the fields outside with the paper in his hands, he was shocked to what he read as well as some kids still in the Great Hal. All the teachers were shocked at this especially Dumbledore. He knew what this meant.

**In Diagon Alley just yesterday, the place went up in chaos as the "Shadows" made their ** **appearance once again. It seems that their leader was not with them this time but the followers went on anyway. They ransacked buildings and took innocent lives as they rejoiced in their strange event. They chanted through the streets as they killed away. "We have what we want now let us taunt. The greatest threat will rise yet****. The Dark Lord and Master shall unite and end this fight****". As you can see they are not that good at poems as they are at genocide. While some people got away, some were unlucky. Even some pretty girls caught in the crossfire got snatched up before their bodies were found lifeless. Rape was no exception to this horrible genocide. It was only lucky that they did not steal from any stores let alone destroy them. Even a number of Aurors couldn't bring them down. None died but all were injured. Some greater than others. One Shadow proclaimed that the Aurors were left alive so they can have fun later on. One Shadow was about to snatch the Auror, Nymphadora Tonks if not for Kingsley Shacklebolt**** to chase away the Shadow. The Ministry was also a bit crippled as they also lost a few employees in the crossfire.**

The Prophet had a picture of Nymphadora and Shacklebolt bending a bit forward while in another picture a Shadow was shooting a spell. The picture didn't show who got hit with the spell. Yet judging by the way the Shadow was moving up and down, Bujune could tell that he was laughing with joy. The Prophet continued on with more stuff. Thing that was unimportant to him. Reading just that made him highly upset. His enemy was getting closer to his dreams. The thing he could not understand was why was going after Voldermort. He then put down the paper and started on his lunch while sitting in the grass. While he was eating his lunch, two girls, particularly Slytherin girls, were watching him from afar.

"You see him Jeannette."

"Yeah, Blaire I do. That's that new Slytherin. I think his name was Bujune."

"Yeah that is his name. I think so anyway. Anyway, you think I could get him to fall head over heels for me?"

"Come on Blaire don't be stupid. A many of boys have already asked you out, Slytherin and others. Many boys would kill to go out with you. What makes you think he won't like you from first glance?"

"I don't know, he looks like someone who doesn't want to be bothered."

"Nah, I bet you he's just putting on that face for appearance. If anything, he'll lose that tough composure as soon as he sees you."

The one called Blaire greedily smiled in content. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What boy would pass up beauty like me? It's unnatural. Either that or he's gay."

Both girls giggled happily as they started to approach him. As soon as they were two feet away from him, the bell rang signaling lunch was over and class resumed. As Bujune walked back to the castle with his mp3 player in his ears, he completely did not notice the two girls he walked by. The one called Blaire huffed in frustration as she missed her chance to talk with the dark skinned stud.

_Oh well, there's always later, _Blaire thought. She also headed back to class. She was in the same class as him anyway, so it didn't matter.

Bujune walked back to class with the Gryffindor trio at his side. All four of them were upset. He knew why Harry was upset, but what made him wonder is why Ron and Hermione were upset.

"Hey Ron Hermione, why you two upset for? Did something happen between the two of you?" he asked politely.

"It's about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Hermione said trying to sound calm.

"You mean Voldermort," Bujune sputtered confused to why she called him that.

"Bujune, you aren't allowed to say that name so bluntly like that," Hermione squeaked as she wagged a finger in the dark skin boy's face.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't know. Anyway what about the Dark Lord? I am not saying that long name that sound's totally ridiculous."

"Yeah ok fine; as long as you don't say his actual name. Anyway, the shadows he summoned to Diagon Alley. Why would he do such a blunt thing like that?"

As she started going off on the subject it took her a few seconds before she noticed that he started to show some anger.

"Bujune, is there something the matter?"

He suddenly snapped back to reality as he heard Harry speak with him.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright. Just got a little riled up over the attack. Do you think that the Shadows master and the Dark Lord will join forces."

"Well I don't know. We don't know much about the Dark Lord as well as the Shadows master. We just know that, unlike the Dark Lord, The master of the Shadows group wants to rule over more than just Britain," said Harry.

"Yeah and he also wants to kill any and all muggles. He doesn't seem to mind muggle-born wizards and witches and half-bloods. That is where he differs from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I think he might have an understanding for his reason for not diminishing muggle-born wizards," finished Hermione.

Although this was informative, he still didn't understand why Ron was upset. He didn't decide to speak about the current discussion.

"Ron, may I ask what is troubling you?" asked Bujune politely looking under Hermione to see Ron. He just gave a simple gruff noise and said no more. Hermione was about to say why Ron was acting this way when Harry beat her to it.

"His father was attacked by one of the Shadow members. He was badly injured. He was informed by his mother."

Bujune just said oh and they walked silently the rest of the way to the dungeon for Snape's class. After a short walk their since the silence protrude, they finally reached the classroom and took their seat. Harry and Ron took their usual seats with one another and Hermione sat with Parvati Patil, another Gryffindor student. She is a girl of Indian descent with long dark hair which she wears in a plait. Her skin a tanned light brown color with her eyes being dark brown. Her and Hermione are fairly good friends which is not surprising since both stand for justice and Parvati is fairly smart. As the latter of the class soon arrived the girl from earlier known as Blair had taken a seat by Bujune before Draco had a chance. He didn't argue about it and simply sat with Pansy instead. After everyone came in the classroom, Professor Snape then entered the room bringing a silence to all.

"Ok children, you had an essay due today so everyone hand their papers up to the front."

Everyone did just that with no questions asked. Some were nervous for the fact that they didn't complete it while others didn't do it at all. Only a slight few actually finished the entire essay. As Snape did a quick glance through all the papers, he sucked his teeth many a times in disappointment. He wasn't that much disappointed though. He knew most people would slack off. He said nothing but hmm, about the papers and placed them on his desk. He then continued on with the lessons. He only asked two questions, the second one a corresponding question to the first one. Much to his disdain but not to his surprise, Hermione answered both effectively. Bujune thought it would be time to earn is house some points after losing 20 already. The question Snape asked had made Hermione's hand shoot up as usual. Snape scanned the room to see anymore hands arise while ignoring Hermione's desperate wavering hand in the air. Much to his surprise, he saw Bujune raise his hand in the air. He quickly chose the boy and got a fairly good answer.

"Very good Mr. Kajik. Ten points for Slytherin," Snape said slyly.

Hermione looked in shock on someone else answering a question.

_Well it's just one question. It's just probably a fluke. It won't happen again._

Much to Hermione's dismay she was very wrong. Snape explained some things and asked three more questions with Bujune answering all three of them. He received not only 15 points for those last three questions, but he also received a smile from Snape's poise. Hermione held her head down in shame with her bushy hair covering it. She was fairly disappointed that this new guy was upstaging her. She was not going to let this happen through the rest of the day. The Slytherin students were also impressed. Not only does he have probably the most sexiest girl wanting to sit next to him but also is smart as well. Blair was the most impressed though. If she could get this guy to go out with her, she would might just become the most popular girl in school let alone in the Slytherin house. Snape then assigned a potions assignment. They were told to group in twos and begin. She took this as the perfect opportunity to flirt. She started while he worked.

"So Bujune is that right?" she said in a sweet but seductive tone.

"Yeah that's my name," he replied not even bothering to look up in her direction.

"Ok then, so how do you like the school so far."

"Eh, it's alright. Some of the teachers get on my nerves though."

"Yeah we all know which teacher that is," she said jokingly as passed him the next ingredients.

"Ok now stir three times clockwise then three times counterclockwise in that order Bujune."

He did just that and the potion changed colors in accordance. She was purely fascinated by how well he was doing this. He didn't even look remotely interested in this. They then had to wait for three minutes before they could finish their project.

"So Bujune have you found anyone that peeks your interests?"

"Eh no not yet."

"Oh why not?"

"It's because I haven't seen that many good looking girls as of yet," he stated quite plainly.

It was hard to figure him out. Was he just saying that so she doesn't know he likes her? Or is it that he truly doesn't find her all that pretty? Whatever the case was, she was determined to have him in her arms.

While they continued to talk and work, or really she talked mostly while he worked, they didn't notice that Draco was eying them every now and then. He couldn't make out the words quite that well but they seemed to be hitting it off quite well. He smiled faintly at this.

_This his third day here and already he is getting Blair to talk to him. This guy is something else. He even got many a girls wanting to talk to him. Lucky kid_

Draco left his thoughts and returned to his work Hermione was eying him as well but not for the reasons as Draco. She was doing it to see how well his potion was coming along. She got worried that his was getting close to done soon and she still wasn't.

_Shit, I can't let him be done before me. If he does then…Oh wait he probably skipped a few steps. I am the best here and it's taking me some time do this. So he can't be done so soon. Then again, he could be following the steps very fast and been blew past the waiting session. Oh man I got to hurry up._

She then started to go faster in making the potion. She was so focused on making the potion that she not only skipped a step but added a wrong ingredient in at the wrong time. Parvati would have questioned her but Hermione was smarter than her so she thought Hermione knew what she was doing. Snape saw Hermione's act and chuckled at the event. By the time she was finished with hers and Parvati's potion, it turned into a nasty mixture of a purple and vomit green color. Ron saw the pretty girl talking with him too. He got a little jealous that he had girls talking to him only on his third day. Time was up and Blair and Bujune was been done a good minutes ago. Snape looked around and Hermione had the downright worst potion in the room right about now. What made it worse was that after Snape made his round to everyone else's potion, once he got to Hermione and Parvati, their potion splashed right in his face.

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Patil, this is by far the worst potion in the class right now. Even worse than Harry and Ron's."

Both boys scowled in being used as an example. After Snape wiped what he could off his face with a towel, he announced who had the best.

"Twenty points for Slytherin for a perfectly made potion by Bujune and Blair. Now I want a one page essay on this assignment and the usages for this potion. You may add any extra info you think is deemed necessary. It will be due by next week Monday. So you have more than enough time to finish it, dismissed"

The bell suddenly rang like knew it would, which he did. Everyone got up and started to head out. As both Bujune and Blair both stood, he quickly noticed the anatomy of the girl currently standing by him. She had milky white skin with some red around the cheeks, brown hair in the form of a ponytail reaching down to her waist with blue eyes that seemed to be chiseled out of ice. She wore the casual school uniform, which barely outline her somewhat large bust and an average backside. With this she had a well toned body. By the looks of her, she could be determined Hispanic. He didn't show it but temporarily liked what he saw. He put his hood over his head and left without realizing she had something to say. The last class went by smoothly and proved that Bujune was obviously smarter than Hermione in some or more subjects. By the time dinner arrived she was fuming that he bested her today.

"Well, well, it seems that the great Hermione Granger got shown up today."

"Oh shut it Ronald. There's nothing wrong that he's smart," she said with a hint of anger in her voice. This did not go unnoticed.

"Yeah, yet you didn't show that every time he answered a question before you. Especially in potions class. This is why your potion failed."

She growled at Ron viciously which made him shake a bit and retract his head from her side. Harry was just enjoying the view all the while. That view of course was none other than Cho Chang. He didn't know of course that he was sharing this view with Bujune as well. Unlike Harry who stared somewhat openly without all the huffing, Bujune took glances every now and then. He didn't want to seem like he was taking a good notice of Cho. Both boys didn't know, but was taken into notice by Marietta. As soon as Harry saw Marietta speak with Cho, he ceased his gawking and quickly started stuffing his mouth which made his two friends go into question.

"Hey Cho, they were both watching you this time."

"Really Marietta?"

"Yeah, Harry was just openly gawking you while Bujune had his hood on and took multiple glances at you. He obviously didn't want anyone seeing him look at girls like that."

Cho just giggled at Bujune's antics.

_He really must be a shy one to be so cautious to look at me.__ Yet __I have this feeling that I will be seeing him more. Oh, I wonder what Cedric would say if he saw me thinking about these other boys._

She smiled at the thought for a good couple of seconds before growing sadden once again. She did this quite often. Bujune noticed this and wondered why she was like this. He didn't dwell on it too much and continued gorging down his piles of food. It was then that Draco decided to show up next to him. He groaned seeing Draco come his way.

"So how are you two getting along?" asked Draco slyly.

"Huh?" was all Bujune could say. He hadn't the slightest clue what Draco was talking about.

"Oh come off it now. You know what I'm talking about. You and Blair; the girl you sat with in potions class, who else?"

Bujune sat there to contemplate on what he said. After a couple of seconds or so, he finally remembered who Draco was speaking of.

"Oh that girl you talking about? Yeah we didn't really talk much. We just spoke of our assignment. Nothing more. Although she did ask me some questions."

"What did she ask?"

After he told, him, he got an "oh" reply.

"Well, good luck with that my friend."

Draco soon left for the common room, leaving a very bewildered Bujune.

He finished the rest of his food and went to the common room soon after.

"Ok, my fellow Death Eaters, there is some news I would like to share with you. Some of you may already know this, while others are in the dark. You have read the Daily Prophet and must be wondering: 'what the hell is this about?' Well my loyal followers, I will tell you. What you see before you is two Shadows. But who in the bloody hell are these characters you may be wondering." Voldermort paused to see the outcome so far.

Some of the Death Eaters were baffled about his new found attitude some more than others. Murmurs started which were no surprise what it was about. They knew their master didn't like to wait and hushed themselves. Voldermort then continued with his announcement.

"Well don't worry; they are not new Death Eaters if that is what you're thinking. Well the shorter of the duo is the taller one's right hand man. His name is to be told if he feels deemed to do so."

There was no murmuring this time for the simple fact that his minions always respected their Dark Lord's wishes or receive the harsh punishment. Seeing that no one would say anything, Voldermort started to wrap this up.

"Now without ado, the man you barely see before you; Ganondorf also known as," He finished his sentence which commenced was the following.

He slowly appeared from beneath the shadows where everyone could see him in the clearest they could. He looks just like Voldermort from when he didn't fully split his soul. The only difference here was he looked more aged than Voldermort's original looks. Still he looked just as handsome as ever. To Voldermort's prediction, all the Death Eaters gasped at this sudden revelation. The only two women behind their masks looked at him with lust in their eyes. The one most intrigued though was Bellatrix Lestrange. This person had such a dark aura around him and seemed to hold himself quite well in front of a crowd. Then again, what can you expect when you lead your own group that has been feared across the world for over a year now? Also he was quite the looker. Bellatrix continued to eye him and saw he also had a nice build to go with that face to make him all the more astonishing. Although he may have the looks, she would be damned if she would have to help some weakling. So she decided to put her input in the Dark Lord's plan.

"My lord, you may be allowing him to join forces with us, but how do you know he is powerful if at all? For all we know, he could be either a traitor or some weakling using us for personal gain," she proposed spitefully.

"Ah, I understand your concern but I assure you, we have the same goal in mind. I have full assurance that he won't try to put a futile efforts to our plans. As for power, I have yet to test that. So since you're so curious as to see his power as am I." Voldermort ceased to converse with Bellatrix and started to talk to the Death Eaters as a whole. "I will have Bellatrix Lestrange, face off Ganondorf. Ganondorf, if you please would you be so kind to step to the center of field as does Bellatrix."

After the rest of the Death Eaters stepped out of the way, Ganondorf instantly appeared in the designated area to be known as the field. Everyone was shocked. Voldermort was surprised but made no such emotion on his face to show it though. Everyone wanted to know how he did that. He was one second by Voldermort's side and the next second he was in the center of the field. That information of course would be saved for another day. As Bellatrix enter the designated area as well, Voldermort quickly thought to himself.

'_Hmm already you have proven that you are more powerful than what meets the eye my boy Tom Riddle. No not Tom Riddle, Ganondorf. This indeed will be a fulfilling fight._'

As they stood some feet apart from each other, Bellatrix did a spell to remove and swirl her mask in her wand.

"I want you to see the face that will prove you worthless and pathetic. I don't know how you did what you did, but I have a feeling that's the best you can do. This indeed will be a battle for you to remember," she said with a cheeky attitude and a small smirk on her face.

"Hmm cute and spicy, just the way I like it. This will be a good battle. I still wonder what you look like underneath."

Bellatrix smirk increased while Rodolphus Lestrange, husband to the infamous Bellatrix was about to protest against such statements made about his wife. Yet before he could make delegations on it, Voldermort raised his hand to silence him.

"Ganondorf, I would kindly ask of you not to make such comments again please. At least not around Mr. Lestrange don't say such. Anywhere not around him is fine."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked over at the crowed of Death Eaters. He didn't know exactly who was about to say what so he just bowed his head to the crowd.

"My apologies Mr. Lestrange I did not know. Please accept my apologies."

Someone in the crowd made a grunting sound but said nothing more. Ganondorf looked at Bellatrix Lestrange once more and observed her for a quick moment. She had dark what seemed to be brown eyes, with long black hair yet she seemed to keep it unkempt which made her look all the more ravishing. She was tall with thin lips and skull-like face. She also seemed to be under malnutrition. Despite this fact, her bust was considerably large as well her backside. Ganondorf finished looking her over and thought to himself. After his thought past, he bowed to Bellatrix with her doing the same and the battle began.

* * *

Whoa, cliffhanger. That wasn't very nice of me. I will tell you what Voldermort said in the next chapter though. I will make you wonder what the pairings will be. So guess as hard as you can. Ja Ne. Leave your reviews please. Really do that. 


	5. Important Notice

**Important Notice Please Read**

Hey everyone who cares to even read this. Ndasuunye here to tell you some much late (yet probably realized by now) information involving the story, _Harry Potter: The Second Darkness_. I know those who have kept up with the story have been wondering, where the hell have you been with this damn story. Well I have been busy with real life seeing as I'm a 12th grader now ya know. Too busy to do much of anything rignt now much less write stories and draw. But fret not good people, that doesn't mean any of my stories written are dead on the contrary, all the older ones such as this one is merely being rewritten to better suit the masses. I have looked over this stuff numerous times and come to the conclusion that...they were all poorly written and need a serious makeover. So that's why this message is being written. To let you know that I will be rewrittin all my older stories including this one. Also I am working as co-writer on the story, _New Life, New World _by grasshopper named octavious. Right now I am also working on that latest chapter as well plus not to mention all the other chapters I set myself up to write. But hey that's what you get when you have so much ideas and can't stand to have them inactive and not seen by the masses. Oh well, what can ya do. Anyway, overall this Harry Potter stories along with many other stores will be worked on. Oh and I also set myself up to work on somebody else's work that he allowed me to work on. Won't tell you what the story is yet but I can tell you that the pairing is Itachi/Azula so the rest of the details should just click. Well that's all I guess and look out for these new versions. Oh and I am still working on my story A Wind's Spiral so don't think I forgot. My damn beta is being a bitch right now. Well Ja Ne

Ndasuunye


End file.
